


Whispers on the Wind

by luvsanime02



Series: Delete Winter [6]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, Mild Language, Undercover As Prostitute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 03:45:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3554846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvsanime02/pseuds/luvsanime02
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Petra overhears something disturbing during an assignment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whispers on the Wind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



**Disclaimer:** I don’t own Shingeki no Kyojin. That honor belongs to Isayama-sensei. I’m making no profit off of this fic.

########

 **Whispers on the Wind** by luvsanime02

########

“Did you hear?” someone whispered behind her, in a voice loud enough to hear across the street and through three lanes of traffic. Petra had to consciously stop herself from rolling her eyes. Instead, she opened up her compact mirror, ostensibly to check her hair and makeup but really to look at the two prostitutes behind her. It was one of the oldest tricks in the book, but still always worked. The same with getting a man to stop mid-step by bending over and pretending she’d dropped something.

The two women behind her were huddled together, affecting cold shivers, even though the air was perfectly warm. Another tool of the trade, she knew. There was something more open and vulnerable about the way they cuddled together, and it made them seem much more approachable. Petra, who would honestly prefer not to be approached at all, opted to stand apart from them. That and she’d only been working there for a short time, so the other prostitutes in this section of the city were still suspicious of her.

Some were more jealous than suspicious, but Petra was used to that, too. No matter what clothes she wore or what she painted on her face, the bald truth was that she looked like someone who managed to eat decent meals on a regular basis. Still, at least no one had actively tried to run her off yet. Another reason for her passive approach.

“No!” the other one exclaimed, sounding shocked. Petra tilted her head to the side, becoming more interested. There wasn’t much that could shock someone who’d spent the last decade walking the streets at night in order to feed her children, often going without food herself. And yet, she could see that this wasn’t any false dramatics. Petra was well-trained to spot the real concern in the woman’s widening eyes.

The other woman shook her hair back, not in any calculated move to entice a customer, but impatiently. Both of them were completely fixated on whatever the latest piece of gossip was. “I swear. Or, I heard it from Judy, and she swears, and you know she doesn’t make up shit.”

Her friend bit her lip. “But who’d she hear it from? Damn it, I don’t like those kinds of rumors.”

The first woman held up her hands for a second, passing the blame onto someone else not present. “No, seriously, Judy says she s _aw_ this herself. I don’t know why, and I don’t want to think about it too much. Apparently, they’re that ‘daycare’ place over on 4th and Markinson.”

There was a look of disgust on both of their faces. Petra almost stopped paying attention, since their talk obviously didn’t have anything to do with her current assignment, but she was arrested by the ‘daycare’ comment. She really hoped that didn’t mean what she thought it meant.

A few minutes later, and she knew that her hopes had been in vain. Like the two women talking, Petra couldn’t stop her face from crunching up in disgust just thinking about it. Apparently, the other day, one of the other women had been introduced to one of those perverts who enjoyed live cams of porn. Even worse, the actors in the shows were all children.

Oh, the people who ran the cams were careful only to choose kids who were at least physically mature. They could then argue that they’d been told everyone was over eighteen, if anyone was caught and questioned, so how were they to know? Never mind that the actors were still obviously teenagers, some quite young.

Petra started chewing her thumbnail absentmindedly in indecision. She really should stay where she’d been assigned. Her job was to find another member of her team a way into a local drug gang by cozying up to some of the lower members. She was amazed at how often this tactic seemed to work, even though she hated performing her role in these situations. She’d been lucky, and had managed to avoid an undercover job like this one for quite a number of years now. Ever since…

She sighed. Once again, she found herself wondering about that last operation with Levi. He’d disappeared after being told his brother had been murdered. She wondered sometimes where he’d ended up, why exactly he’d left, and if he ever thought about her.

Remembering Levi now, Petra squared her shoulders, her decision made. Sure, she was probably going to get into a lot of trouble for this, but oh well. Some things were more important than some stupid ruse that involved spreading her legs for some idiots who trafficked drugs for a living.

For instance, the revelation of some foster home nearby that housed underage children with nowhere else to go and forced them into performing sexual acts in front of a camera. Some things were just too sickening to stomach the thought of, and to Petra, children being used like that was one of them.

She was only going to scope out the place anyway. Maybe, if she was lucky, she’d be able to find some other clothes and pass herself off as a neighboring teen. If she could just talk to some of the kids, and get them to tell her something, she’d have enough evidence to inform her superiors and get a team assembled to shut the place down. Who knew, she might even find another source of the local drug problem there. It wouldn’t surprise her in the slightest.

_Levi, wherever you are, come back to us. Come back to me, when you find whatever it is you’re looking for._


End file.
